<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[КОЛЛАЖ] Worst. Date. Ever by Julia_Devi, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243790">[КОЛЛАЖ] Worst. Date. Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi'>Julia_Devi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021'>WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, F/M, Humour, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Использованы скриншоты автора.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Mass Effect 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[КОЛЛАЖ] Worst. Date. Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Использованы скриншоты автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="visual">
  <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807392130896363550/aac6db08b215d9bd.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807392130896363550/aac6db08b215d9bd.jpg">доп. ссылка</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>